Halo 3 Beta
The Halo 3 Beta is a test video game produced by Bungie Studios and organized by Microsoft. It is the precursor to the video game Halo 3, which is to be released by Bungie in November 2007. The Xbox Live multiplayer beta of Halo 3 is scheduled for availability on May 16th for the Xbox 360. This beta also represents an opportunity for gamers to give information that will help in the development of Halo 3. Through the resulting feedback, Bungie Studios will be able to further refine and hone the end result of the game.Bungie News Phase One Phase one consisted of getting on www.halo3.com after the Halo 3 Starry Night CGI Trailer that aired on 12/04/06.http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Starry_Night Phase one registration has ended. Players that were selected to participate received an email notification on the week of January 22-26, 2007. Phase Two: The Rule of Three Players interested in access to the Halo 3 Beta test were to play at least three hours of Halo 2 multiplayer sessions on an Xbox 360 on Xbox Live during the three day period beginning February 1st at 12:01 am EST and ending February 3rd at 11:59 pm EST. Afterwards players are to sign up on www.halo3.com on February 5th at 1:00PM EST for their chance to participate in the Halo 3 Beta Test. If the player is one of the FIRST 13,333 to do this and meet the requirements* they will receive an invite notification on February 11th or 12th to participate in the Halo 3 Beta. If not selected to participate in the Halo 3 multiplayer beta players interested have one more chance to get in. Requirements *Age of 17 and older. *3+ hours of Halo 2 Xbox Live play. Affect on Bungie.net On the night of February 4th hundreds of people gathered on Bungie.nets' Halo 3 forum and on www.halo3.com to talk of the beta. Most people thought that Beta registration would start at 12:00AM EST, but this did not happen, with no words from Bungie or Microsoft on when it was going to take place, the forum went into a frenzy. As many as 3 full pages of beta threads were locked in a short amount of time. Once again, at 3:00AM EST (12:00AM PST, Bungie time) the time came and passed, but large numbers of locked threads. Finally, dismay of many Halo fans who stayed up more then 24 hours waiting, the entry for Phase Two of the Beta Started at 1:00PM EST and within a minute the www.halo3.com sever overloaded and crashed and did not come back online until 1:40PM EST. With many people dismayed about this there was another flurry of locked threads, but as access to the site came back it died down. Phase Three: Crackdown When Crackdown is released on February 20, 2007 (Feb 22 - Asian territories, Feb 24 - European markets), and have not secured a place in the Halo 3 multiplayer public beta, players can still get in by purchasing specially marked boxes of Crackdown. These packages are only the first ones released. These packages are the first wave of the game, so preordering as copy of Crackdown is nearly guaranteed to give you an invite (unless the store is sold out). These boxes of Crackdown include an invite to participate in the Halo 3 multiplayer beta when it becomes available. Owners of Crackdown that have access to an Xbox 360 console with hard drive and a valid Xbox Live Gold subscription simply need to download the Halo 3 Beta from the "downloads" section of Crackdown's main menu.http://www.gametab.com/news/805782/ Also note that to play the Halo 3 Beta, you MUST have the Crackdown disc in your Xbox 360 console. This means that you cannot rent the game to just play the beta, nor can you buy the game, download the Beta, and sell the game.http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=9975389&postRepeater1-p=2#9981353 Details of the Beta The Halo 3 Beta will Begin on May 16th and end on June 6th.In an interview with Game Informer, Brian Jarrard shared some details about the beta. Jarrard stated that there would be more than one map in the multiplayer beta, but far less than will be in the final game. As for weapons he stated that weapons such as the Spartan Laser and Spiker would be in it. He also said that vehicles would be added where needed, including the Mongoose. http://www.gameinformer.com/News/Story/200703/N07.0315.1215.33382.htm Sources Category:Games